Bella¿boy or girl?
by cullen lua XD
Summary: Bella decide hacerse pasar por su hermano…¿Qué pasara cuando conoce a su compañero de cuarto, un sargento de cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda? ¿le dirá la verdad?... E&B J&A R&EM Leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett POV  
**  
 Emmett tienes que obedecerlo- decía mi dulce hermana Bella

— ¿¡NO PORQUE?! El bien sabe que adoro el futbol americano, ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer lo que yo quiera?

—Entiende! Tienes que ir ahí para ser como yo…para estar orgulloso de ti! No lo puedo estar cuando mi único hijo, quiere jugar ese estúpido juego, solo de atrapar el balón y anotar puntos!...DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

—Papa déjalo ser, ¿Por qué NO NOS dejas hacer lo que queramos?!, yo quiero ir a esa academia! No él! Por favor déjame ir a la academia, y déjalo a el jugar el deporte que el quiera!- insistió mi hermana

—Bella ya habíamos discutido esto…porque no entiendes, que ¡esa academia es solo para hombres! Y aunque yo sea uno de los directores de ésta no puedo ir en contra de esa regla tan especial. Aparte ya habíamos quedado que tu te irías a la Universidad de Phoenix. Y NO CAMBIARE MI OPINION…TU -señalándome a mi- TE IRAS A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR, Y TU -ahora señalando a Bella- TE IRAS A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE PHOENIX, LES GUSTE O NO!!

Los dos salimos furiosos de la sala del departamento, dirigiéndonos a la salida, en eso oigo a mi padre decirnos…

— ¡¿A DONDE VAN?!- aun enojado

— ¿Te importa?- contesto mi querida hermana…furiosa por la decisión de mi padre…al igual que yo lo estaba

—¡¡Si y mucho!! ¡Emmett tienes que ir al Baile de Bienvenida, y Bella también tendrás que ir ya que tu querido hermano no llevara a nadie!!

— ¡Esta bien!- contestamos los dos gritando…

¡Odio a mi padre!...lo odio con toda mi alma, ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto, sabiendo que me encanta el futbol americano? ¿¡COMO?!

Nos dirigíamos a Starbucks, queríamos relajarnos después de la 'pequeña' discusión que tuvimos, y antes de irnos al estúpido baile, en la estúpida academia, con mi estúpida hermana…a noo! Espera, perdón Bella! No quería decirlo…! La verdad quería demasiado a Bella, una chica hermosa, piel nívea, ojos grandes color chocolate, delgada y con el cabello largo ondulado color castaño, no se como se le pudo ocurrir la idea de meterse a ese infierno! ¿Por qué alguien querría estar ahí? Nada mas mi incomprensible hermana!

—Apresúrate Emmett ¿no querrás que me vea fea en tu dichoso baile de bienvenida....o si? Aunque a decir verdad me estresa la idea de un baile, con solo pensarlo me da algo…bueno tu sabes y además uno obligado!

—Lo se hermana, pero tenemos que hacerlo, no tenemos de otra…ni modo- dije con un tono triste en mi voz.

Llegamos a la casa y mi padre afortunadamente no estaba, nos dejo una nota diciendo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas del baile antes de que empezara.

Bella fue la primera en tomarse un baño, después yo. Cuando termine de bañarme, me cambie, me peine, y salí a ver si Bella ya había terminado.

—Toc, toc toc... ¿Bella ya estas lista?

—Claro solo, espera un minuto.

Me fui a la sala a esperarla, pues nos iríamos juntos ya que yo no tenia una cita, cuando llego mi hermana no podía creer lo que veía.

—Wow!...Bella te ves preciosa- y era verdad, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, corto strapless que le compro papá especialmente para el baile, llevaba el pelo suelto, ondulado con unos zapatos de tacón medio altos, jaja a ver si no se caía mi hermanita, que era un 'poco' torpe, me reí al recordar los momentos de las caídas de mi Bella.

—No te rías, sabes que no es mi estilo, no me siento cómoda, pero ya sabes como es papá!

—Esta bien, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro…

Llegamos a la academia en unos minutos, ayude a bajar a mi hermana de mi enorme jeep rojo, le di mi brazo, para que no se cayera! Caminamos hacia la entrada, y vaya que si hacían bien los bailes! Había música, comida, y CHICAS! Encamine a mi hermana hacia una mesa y mientras pasábamos por la entrada, me di cuenta de que, uno de ellos, de pelo rubio miraba a mi hermana como si ella estuviera..HAY!! Me le quede viendo furioso, en eso volteo, le di una mirada como de asesino, y al verme se asunto y se volteo a otro lado. JA! Ninguno defiende a mi hermana como YO!

—Emmett…¡hermano! ¿Estas bien? Te ves como enojado?- me dijo mientras pasábamos por la mesa de los sargentos.

—Si tranquila- le dije mientras nos acercábamos a una de las sillas de la mesa- ahorita vengo voy por unas bebidas

—Esta bien- dijo Bella

Mientras me encargaba de decidir entre tomar un vodka o un whisky, vi a una chica rubia, piel blanca, con un vestido rojo entallado que dejaba ver su espectacular figura, al ver su cara, casi se me cae el Martini de Bella, era hermosa sus facciones pequeñas, sus preciosos labios, me quede en shock hasta que el mesero me pregunto que quería, al final le dije que un vodka.

La seguí en bobado con su hermosura, al fin y al cabo Bella no se sentiría sola por un par de minutos, me lleve una gran decepción al verla sentada al lado de uno de mis futuros sargentos, claro Emmett, una chica como ella tenia que tener un novio así de…igual? Me fije bien y me di cuenta de que el chico con el que estaba era exactamente igual a ella, rubio, mismo color de piel, casi tenia las mismas facciones que ella, solo que un poco más grandes. Claro Emmett, él es su hermano! Como mas podría ser? El tenia que ser su hermano.

**Bella POV**

Entramos al baile y Emmett como siempre me dejo sola!, asi que me fui a sentar con 2 chicas de otra mesa.

—Hola- dije tímidamente

—Hola, soy Jessica Stanley- dijo la chica de cabello planchado, que traía un vestido como decirlos ammm…ya se! VULGAR! Rosa **(todos los vestidos se pueden ver en nuestro perfil) **que apenas le cubria el trasero y en la parte del busto parecía que se estaba sofocando.- Mucho gusto

—Yo soy Angela Weber, hola- ella llevaba un vestido a la rodilla negro, bastante sencillo, se veía linda, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta con caireles.

Las oía hablar pero no las podía escuchar, hasta que Jessica me saco de mis pensamientos

—Mira! Ese chico, creo que me esta mirando dijo mientras se bajaba MAS el vestido!

—Mira, se esta acercando!- dijo Angela- al parecer es un sargento!

— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- dijo un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules, el típico galan de la escuela.

Jessica se enderezo, mientras el chico me tendía la mano, Jessica se puso rojísima de la vergüenza, tomo una copa de vodka y se fue hundiendo en su silla. No sabia que hacer…hasta que Angela me dio un discreto codazo y me dijo en una voz tan baja que solo yo pude oírla - Anda!

—Bueno esta bien- el chico sonrió, me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo tomada de la mano hasta la pista, me sentí a realmente incómoda, pues Jessica me miraba furiosa.

Empezó una canción romántica, pero me sentía amm…observada pero no por la mirada de Jessica, sino una mirada extraña, de preocupación y celos?, iba a voltear para ver el dueño de esa mirada, pero el chico me interrumpió

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Marie Swan, pero dime Bella.

—No, prefiero Isabella- cuando dijo eso me enoje, odiaba cuando alguien me llamaba de esa forma.

—Dime como quieras- dije a regañadientes- y tu?

—Soy el Sargento Mike Newton preciosa- dijo orgulloso de su puesto, guiñándome el ojo, yo hice una cara de asco, pero el no lo noto.

Seguimos bailando en silencio y de repente sentí una de sus manos deslizándose por mi trasero, agarre su mano y la subí a la mitad de mi espalda, pero al parecer no entendió, la volvió a bajar, intente zafarme de él mas no pude y me dijo:

—No te hagas la difícil bebe- me tomo por el cuello y por mas que intentaba zafarme no podía pues el era mas fuerte que yo, ya estábamos a escasos centímetros cuando sentí una mano fría en mi hombro y miles de descargas eléctricas corrieron sobre éste.

**Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic..****So excited****!, gracias a lua y a mariana porque también ayudaron a hacer esto, ojala les encante como a nosotras, déjenme reviews por favor!, cualquier opinión, desagrado, lo que sea es bueno y me ayudara a mejorar! byee…!  
n_n  
sandraa;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Empezaba un año más en la academia militar y este año tenía que ganar el puesto de General, un rango mayor al que tenía yo, que era sargento, claro me encantaba mi puesto pero quería orgullecer mas a Carlisle por eso, tenía que ganarle a Mike Newton que también peleaba por él, claro que a él ni en lo más mínimo de su pequeño cerebro, se le ocurriría tener un puesto como ese, pero como yo lo quiero, claro el también lo quiere, como lo odio!

—Recuerda que tienes que estar aquí antes para ayudarme a tener todo listo para el Baile- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos Carlisle, mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

—Pero Carlisle, ya casi tenemos todo listo…solo faltan unos detalles pero es todo- dije tratando de calmarlo.

—Tenemos que tener listo hasta el más mínimo detalle en cuanto sean las nueve

—Esta bien Carlisle, no te preocupes, lo tendré arreglado todo para las nueve

—Estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, solo déjame ir por Esme a la casa.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto llegues me voy para cambiarme.- tenía que traer puesto mi traje de sargento…

—Esta bien- Carlisle salió del gimnasio.

Arregle lo que faltaba, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Carlisle ya estaba aquí con Esme, mi madre, que por cierto iba muy hermosa, claro, como siempre.

—Carlisle, que rápido llegaste! ¿com…?

—Ya sabes como es tu padre!- dijo Esme interrumpiéndome y al mismo tiempo haciendo una cara de enfado, aunque si pensabas en mi madre nunca se podría enojar con alguien…- ni siquiera me dejo arreglarme bien!, ahorita vengo…voy al baño!

—Te ves hermosa!- grito mi padre mientras se acercaba riéndose- al igual que yo- a mi

—Papá creo que iré a cambiarme, regreso en cuanto termine…

—Claro Edward pero no te tardes, tienes que estar aquí a las 9:00, a mas tardar!

—Esta bien Carlisle- dije saliendo del gimnasio

Me fui a mi departamento que no quedaba muy lejos de la academia, me bañe y me puse mi traje de sargento. Creo que termine muy rápido, y me puse a pensar que esta noche me quedaría solo, sin tener una cita para el baile, pero quien me podía querer, si me la paso todo el día en la academia, quien podría querer a alguien como yo? bueno dejemos de hablar de eso, desde hoy solo tenia que concentrarme en una sola cosa, ganarle el puesto de General a Mike Newton!

Me regrese a la academia, y al llegar ya estaba Carlisle y Esme, preparados claro, también estaba el sargento Jasper Hale, un chico rubio de ojos azules, alto que también aspiraba a ser General pero no me importaba que me ganara pues el era uno de mis mejores amigos y Alice, mi hermana, una chica pequeña, de pelo corto, castaño oscuro con puntas señalando en todas direcciones, que por cierto estaba muy emocionada por este Baile. Claro también estaban todos los Sargentos de la Academia, excepto Newton, claro siempre tarde.

Estaba a punto de empezar el Baile, ya estábamos todos preparados, y en eso llega el idiota de Newton.

—Lo siento- dijo a todos los sargentos presentes

—No te preocupes Mike, llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Carlisle

El niño retrasado, se sentó a lado mío, claro como siempre para saber que hago y copiarme..!

Empezaron a llegar los nuevos cadetes, todos con chicas, sus acompañantes claro, y en eso la puerta del Gimnasio de abrió y vi a la más preciosa chica del gimnasio, tenía una hermosa piel nívea, con el pelo castaño, que caía en cascada, ondulado, que llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto strapless que resaltaba cada una de sus hermosas curvas y mostraba sus hermosas largas y blancas piernas. Llevaba poco maquillaje lo único que podía ser era un ángel caído del cielo!

Claro que este ángel tenía que tener un acompañante y dicho y hecho, lo tenía, un chico de su mismo color de piel, nívea, era grande, bastante musculoso y tenía el pelo negro, rizado.

Me decepcione, claro un ángel como ella no podía estar sola, tenía que tener a alguien para que la protegiera, la amara, y la consintiera como yo quería hacer. Creo que parecía estúpido pues el idiota de Mike empezó

— ¿A quién miras como idiota?

—A nadie- dije tratando de voltear a otro lado, gracias a Dios, el estúpido de Mike no se dio cuenta, o eso creía, de que miraba a mi ángel, el que acababa de cambiar mi vida, espera ''que te pasa? Edward? Estas ahí? Todavía ni la conoces y ya le dices "mi ángel"??''

—Mira a esa muñequita!- dijo el idiota de Newton señalando al ángel!

—Newton, cállate, no le hables así a esa chica, debes de mostrar aunque sea un poco de respeto tan siquiera, solo con ella, se que se te hace demasiado difícil, pero trata si?

—Esta bien, cálmate, pero creo que ella será mi próxima chica, tu sabes no?..

—Que no tienes novia?

—Si…y no la dejaría, ya sabes es una buena chica,-lo dijo en doble sentido, pues con sus manos hizo algo como una figura de mujer en el aire- pero ella- dijo señalando al ángel- solo será una aventura, cálmate, cuando la convenza de mis encantos me la llevare a lo oscuro, ya sabes no Cullen?

No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de pegarle, eso era lo que iba a hacer pero en eso todo mi ser se sorprendió y me quede en shock no solo por la hermosa voz que tenía el ángel, sino por lo que dijo:

— Emmett…-el nombre del chico enorme que creí era su novio…-¡hermano!- espera! Acaso ella dijo HERMANO??!- ¿Estas bien? Te ves como ¿enojado?- SI! Él era su hermano, solo eso, eso me daba la oportunidad de tan siquiera preguntarle su nombre! Espera, por que el chico estaba mirando en dirección a nosotros, y estaba enojado supuestamente el ángel, entonces voltee a mi lado, y me enfurecí al ver lo que estaba viendo! Era el idiota de Mike, mirando a mi ángel, pero lo que mas me enfureció fue como la miraba, como si estuviera desnuda o algo parecido, y sabia lo que se tramaba ese..HAY!

Antes de que le dijera algo a ese, Emmett, le lanzo una mirada más que de desaprobación, era de enfurecimiento al igual que yo, obviamente Newton desvió la mirada y se asusto como el gran cobarde que es.

Me quede viendo a la chica, que se fue a una mesa, con otras chicas, claro que ella era mucho mas hermosa que las otras, su hermano, se fue no se porque y estaba a punto de levantarme y pedirle a ella que si me concedía una pieza…espera! ¡¿Donde esta Newton?!, en eso mire hacia mi ángel que estaba con dos chicas, una que en mi opinión una de ellas se veía vulgar, y la otra se veía normal , claro se suponía que Newton iría por un trago o no se, mas no pude creer lo que estaba por hacer ese idiota, se acerco a la mesa de ellas, claro que él iba a invitar a la chica de piel nívea, lo sabia, mas ella no se daba cuenta de eso, la que sintió que el la iba a invitar era la chica vulgar, entonces se enderezo, en eso Newton pregunto

— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La chica vulgar, no se espero lo que vio, ella pensó que el la invitaría a bailar, mas el idiota de Mike le ofreció la mano a la hermosa chica ángel, ella no sabia ni que decir hasta que su amiga, le dio un codazo, y le susurro algo, gracias a mi mala suerte ella acepto bailar con Newton.

La chica del vestido vulgar se puso rojísima de vergüenza, tomo una copa de vodka de la mesa t se hundió en su propia silla, como si con eso se pudiera esconder.

Mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile yo nada mas los veía, ¿como el se llevaba a mi ángel a bailar mientras yo no?, mientras transcurría una canción romántica, ellos empezaron a hablar, claro no podía escuchar nada, pero si note como ella se enfadaba y decía algo a regañadientes, después ella no se porque hizo una cara de asco, que desafortunadamente el no noto.

Siguieron bailando callados; mientras yo veía cada movimiento de ellos, me percate de que el pervertido de Newton bajaba su mano al trasero de ella, eso me enfureció mas ella en un rápido movimiento subió la mano del idiota de Mike a su espalda media, mas el imbécil de Mike la volvió a bajar entonces me levante de la mesa, y mientras llegaba me di cuenta de que el le dijo algo de

—No te hagas la difícil bebe- porque la llamaba asi??!! De repente él, la tomo por el cuello, ella intentaba zafarse mas Newton tenia mucho mas fuerza que ella, estaba a muy pocos centímetros de ella para besarla claro, esta bien…eso si que me enfureció, no sabia que hacer y puse una mano en el hombro de la chica, y con mi otra mano le lanze un golpe al imbesil de Mike Newton, para evitar que la besara

— ¿Que te pasa idiota?- me dijo Mike agarrándose la nariz para evitar que sangrara

—Nada, solo déjala, claro si ella _no_ besa a idiotas como tu, no la vas a obligar o si?…debes de mostrar lo que te queda de dignidad Newton

—Cállate Cullen, yo la vi primero, ella es_ mía_

— ¿Tuya?...¿Qué te pasa? – dijo la chica enfadada

—Ya déjala!- dije enojado

—No…no quiero- dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura de forma posesiva, y no la soltaba, ella se trato de zafar mas no pudo, entonces intervine

Jale delicadamente a mi ángel, y a Mike lo empuje hacia atrás haciendo que callera en la mesa de ponche, haciendo que todo su traje de sargento se manchara, tome a mi angel de su hermosa y delicada mano y salíamos rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio mientras Mike se caía en la pista.

—Por favor te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre lo que viste o veras, sino nos perjudicaras a el idiota de Newton, a tu acompañante y a mi, por favor no digas nada, esta bien?

— ¿Qué voy a ver? ¿Se van a pelear?,..no por favor no se peleen, solo me toco pero no se golpeen por favor- no pude evitar dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa, y estaba preocupada por nosotros, ¿Cómo podía pasar eso?

—No puedo soportar que ese se aproveche de ti, lo siento

En eso llego Mike enfurecido y dijo

— ¿Con que te quieres robar a mi chica?

—Entiéndelo no soy tuya, ni tu chica ni nada!- dijo mi chica

—Si lo eres! Ya cállate!- le dijo al ángel, no, eso no podía dejarlo pasar!

—Cállate tu Newton, ¿Qué acoso no te basto con el golpe que ya te di?- dije enfurecido

De tan enojado que estaba y la verdad no sabia porque, le di un golpe en el mentón, que lo hizo caerse.

—No se golpeen! Por favor- dijo la chica suplicando

Claro que Mike se levanto rápido para darme un golpe y lo esquive, en eso la chica vino hacia mi y me dijo algo que entendí como un deténganse pero estaba ¿sollozando?, voltee pero todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decirle algo. En eso recibí un golpe en mi nariz, de pronto me empezó a sangrar ésta y recibi otro golpe, me cai al suelo, trate de pararme y pude hacerlo, después lo golpe en el estomago, Newton se volvió a caer y de repente llego el chico que venia con mi ángel, fue con ella y le pregunto que pasaba, ella le conto todo, no se como pero fue demasiado rápido, entonces antes de que se parara Newton, lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que éste no se pudo parar, el ángel seguía llorando mientras que Rosalie la hermano de Jasper ,lo consolaba, porque había tantas personas aquí?

— Ya Emmett, déjalo!

—Estas bien? —Pregunto mi ángel tenía una cara de preocupación que la hacía ver aun mas adorable.

—Si estoy bien, no fue nada—le dije para que no se preocupara

Su hermano se acerco y me dijo:

—Enserio muchas gracias, que bueno que estabas cerca para defenderla de ese idiota, siento mucho que te hayas lastimado, soy Emmett su hermano mucho gusto—dijo mientras me tendía la mano

—Soy Edward y no te preocupes cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo—le conteste mientras le daba la mano

—Bueno nos vemos después

—Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado—me dijo la hermosa me dijo el ángel

—Enserio no te preocupes no fue nada no podía dejar que ese imbécil te tocara—le dije furioso al recordar lo que le quería hacer el odioso de Mike

—¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer? —de pronto de empezó a escuchar mi canción favorita y se me ocurrió una brillante idea

—¿Qué tal si me concedes esta pieza? —Espero que diga que si!! espero que diga si!!

—Claro pero te advierto que no soy buena bailarina—Me dijo con una nota de burla y pena

—Todo depende de quién te lleve—le dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola al centro de la pista

Cuando rodeo mi cuello con sus delicadas manos sentí millones de millones de descargas eléctricas fue la sensación mas maravillosa que me pudo haber pasado, luego yo rodee con is brazos su pequeña cintura era como una muñequita era tan frágil, tan delicada, quisiera estar así por toda la eternidad.

—Creo que no soy tan mala bailarina después de todo

—No , eres perfecta—se empezó a reír, y o no se supone que eso no debí de haber dicho en eso.

—Lo siento mucho, se supone que no debí de haber dicho eso en voz alta—le dije disculpándome

—Yo también pienso que eres perfecto—me dijo ai que linda es!!

No me di cuenta y estábamos muy cerca nuestros labios estaban a menos de un centímetro podía sentir su aliento era una fragancia que me embriagaba y quería probarla, ya no podía más la tenía que besar

—Hermana vámonos!! —Dijo su hermano, no lo podía creer rompió todo el momento creo que lo odiooo!!

—Me tengo que ir enserio lo siento!

—No te preocupes lo entiendo

—Adiós! —me dijo

—Adiós! —le dije

—Adiós! —me volvió a decir

—Adiós! —le volví a decir

—Vamos Romeo deja a Julieta por favor!! —dijo Emmet mientras jalaba a su hermana para la salida!!

—Espera!! —le dije cuando iba en la puerta

—Si? —dijo mientras se volteaba a verme

—No se me tu nombre como te llamas?

—jajajaja!! —se empezó a reír su hermano—no lo puedo creer bailaron toda la noche y nunca le dijiste tu nombre?

—Soy Bella..Bella Swan!! —me dijo mientras era arrastrada hacia la salida

Oh ese nombre era el nombre perfecto para ella..Bella Swan..definitivamente hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida!!

**Bueno lamento haber tardado tanto pero Sandra y yo ya no estamos en el mismo salón y es mas difícil escribir este cap lo escribí yo Lua si nos les gusta díganme y mejor esperamos a que Sandra continúe con la historia, bueno déjenme por favor reviws dándome sus opiniones porque si decidimos esperarla no se cuanto tardaremos y si no yo desde aquí continuo la historia mejor ustedes decidan, bueno ya casi llegamos a la parte en que entra al internado y se hace pasar por hombre!! ai que emoción!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

—Emmett!!- estaba tan enojada, ¿Por qué no dejo que Edward,…mi hermoso héroe griego, de pelo bronce despeinado, cuerpo hermoso…marcado, labios hermosos, ojos de un color verde esmeralda hermoso, sonrisa hermosa y un aliento que se olía delicioso, ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE BESARNOS! estábamos tan cerca!!, IDIOTA DE EMMETT!!- que es tan urgente para que nos fuéramos tan temprano!!

—Perdón si te interrumpí con tu Romeo, pero te necesito, tengo un plan para no ir a la academia,..

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo el baile? ¿De seguro andabas coqueteando con alguna chica verdad? Ni si quiera te enteraste…

— ¿Me dejarías terminar?, mira es cierto conocí a una chica, hermosa, y no me regañes, creo que ella es la indicada, que ahorita me está esperando afuera-claro estábamos en la parte trasera del gimnasio de la academia-Mira déjame te cuento el plan…

Mira Bella, lo que vamos a hacer es…-lo que me estaba contando no era tan mala idea, pero COMO DIABLOS ME IBA A CONVERTIR EN HOMBRE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA???!!?

—Emmett, no es una mala idea pero mira, primer punto, como me convertiré en ti, de la noche a la mañana???!, recuerda que el lunes empiezan las clases en el academia, segundo que harás tu mientras estoy yo en la academia y como le haremos para que Charlie no se entere y tercero, quien estará en la universidad donde se supone que tengo que estar??!

—Bells, Bells, Bells, ya tengo todo planeado boba, mira lo primero, Rosalie, mi nueva novia- dijo con cara de tonto, eso significaba que si estaba enamorado de ella, o eso creo...-ella nos ayudara con eso, aparte nadie sabe como es Emmett, a menos que le hayas dicho a alguien quien era y segundo, yo estaré con Rosalie en la Universidad que se supone tu deberías de estar, jugando futbol americano, y en cuanto a Charlie, a ver cómo nos las arreglamos, no te preocupes, ya sabes que siempre esta fuera de la cuidad..

—Bueno, bueno y quien es Rosalie?

—Hola, soy Rosalie- WOW, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, era rubia, con una figura llena de cuervas, que era resaltada con un hermoso vestido rojo y unos ojos miel, hermosos, que se veía buena persona, una que quería a mi hermanote…

—Hola- dije tímidamente..

—Bueno veo que Emmett ya te conto el plan que ideamos juntos, creo que no será tan difícil hacer verte como hombre, aparte me ayudara Alice..

—Alice??! Alice Cullen? Estamos en buenas manos Emmett, no te preocupes…- le dije a Emmett con más tranquilidad, yo sabía cómo era Alice y lo que podía hacer…

—Sí, creo que la conoces, así que no será ningún problema, mejor nos vamos para empezar a arreglarte…

—Ves mi novia puede hacer lo que sea…-dijo Emmett abrazándola..

Nos subimos al Jeep, y después de un no tan lejano viaje llegamos al departamento. Subimos y notamos que Alice estaba en la puerta esperándonos. La salude, pues no había tenido tiempo después del percance que tuve, y note que no estaba Jasper con ella...raro, ellos nunca se separaban…

—Bueno que podemos hacer contigo Bella, a ver…

Y de ahí en lo que parecieron 8 horas estuve en las manos de Alice. Me puso vendas para que no se notaran mis pechos, peluca, patillas, en fin me puso demasiadas cosas y al terminar, no podía ni reconocerme, no me parecía realmente a él, pero tampoco me veía como una mujer.

—Listo!- soltó Alice dando saltitos, y grititos, como siempre lo hacía.

Todos quedaron impactados de como me dejo Alice en especial Emmett, que no sabía lo que podía hacer Alice…-WOW! Alice, eres increíble…-dijo mi hermano.

—Si Alice gracias, te debemos una…oye por cierto porque no está aquí Jasper?..

—Porque a él no le gusta que rompan las reglas, asi que ninguna palabra de esto o me mata!

—Está bien- contestamos mi hermano y yo.

Después de que Emmett se fue con Rosalie a su cuarto a hacer la maleta, Alice me enseño como le debía de hacer para lucir como hombre, pues ella no estaría todos los días arreglándome,..fue fácil después de todo.

—Creo que ya estamos listos, ahora nada mas depende de ti Bella, debes de practicar, pretender que hablas como un niño, y sobre todo demostrarles a todos que tu puedes, siendo una mujer, estar en una academia como esas…mi hermano cree que eso solo es de hombres, pero tú le demostraras que está equivocado…

—¿Alice tienes un hermano?

—Sí, no sabías…seguro se me olvido decirte, luego te lo presento…ah y por cierto él en especial, no debe enterarse de esto, pues él odia las mentiras…

—Está bien, no te preocupes…lo mantendré en mente…

—Bueno, creo que te dejo pues le dije a Jazz que regresaría…-soltó una risita- cree que fui a retocarme…claro a mi apartamento…

—Pero Alice, nos hemos tardado demasiado, no crees que ya se dio cuenta de que tramas algo..

—No te preocupes, él sabe que siempre me tardo demasiado cuando me 'arreglo'.

Alice se fue despidiéndose de Emmett y Rosalie, y deseándome suerte en la academia.

Paso el fin de semana, y por fin llego el lunes, claro Emmett se había ido desde el sábado en la mañana, para ir a arreglar todo en la universidad.

Llegue a la academia, pero cuando fui a que me dieran el cuarto en el que me mudaría, me dijeron que ya no había, y que me tenían que poner con un sargento….Dios lo único que me faltara, voy a dormir con alguien que me mandaría todo el semestre!

Bueno nimodo, me dieron el cuarto con el sargento….NO PUEDE SER! Tenía que ser con el idiota de Mike, NO, NI SIQUIERA LO PODIA SOPORTAR!

Así que pedí que me lo cambiaran, por suerte la señora que estaba ahí me lo cambio con mucho gusto-creo que le guste?!!! DIOS no puede ser! - y me dijo que estaría en el cuarto 425, pero que ya no lo podía cambiar, está bien, cualquier lugar era mucho mejor que con el tonto de Mike.

Subí, era en el piso cuatro, y cuando entre no podía creer lo que veía..!

ERA EDWARD! NO PODIA SER, NO ME PUDO TOCAR CON ÉL!, creo que cuando lo conocí, no me di cuenta de que él era uno de los sargentos…DIOS COMO NO ME PUDE DAR CUENTA DE QUE ÉL ERA SARGENTO!!

Creo que me quede muda por mucho tiempo, porque él lo noto, y me miro con cara de rara, lo siento raro…

—Hola, soy el sargento Cullen, me acaban de informar que me tocaría con un cadete recién llegado. Mucho gusto y no te preocupes, no muerdo..-, como se apellidaba? CULLEN!???! No puede ser! ES EL HERMANO DE ALICE! NO! ME DIJO QUE ME CUIDARA CON SU HERMANO Y ME TOCO EN LA MISMA HABITACION QUE EL Y ERA EL EDWARD CON EL QUE BAILÉ EN EL BAILE DE BIENVENIDA!

—Ah claro,..-Dios hice la voz equivocada!-perdón CLARO…-él se me quedo viendo muy raro, asi que entre y me puse en la cama que no estaba ocupada, Dios se veía tan guapo con el uniforme desabrochado,…NO, NO LO PODIA RESISTIR, NO, VA A SALIR TODO MAL CON EL AQUÍ!

—Dios, que eso..???!!- y apunto hacia mi mochila ya abierta…NO PODIA SER, SE VEIAN LOS TAMPONES!!!! QUE DIABLOS LE DIGO!!??!?!

—Aaaahhh, no sabes…mmmm-QUE LE DIGOO!?!-…los tengo porque mi novia los usa…-puso cara de espanto,- tu sabes, ¿tu no tienes?...raro, cada chico que conozco los usa para cuando se pelean, son realmente absorbentes, a veces los uso cuando alguien me golpea en la nariz, me lo pongo, y deja de sangrar automáticamente, es asombroso!...-y me voltee, no podía verle la cara de que me odiaba, POR SER UN CHICO PERVERTIDO QUE USABA LOS TAMPONES DE PROTECCTORES PARA LA NARIZ, O POR DIVERSION! DIOS AYUDAME!!

—Claro, mmmm, está bien...bueno nos vemos, recuerda que la primera clase empieza en una hora…-y se fue, Dios! Tenía una cara de espanto, que no quería regresar…LO ASUSTE! NOO ESTO NO PUEDE SER! TRATABA DE GUSTARLE Y DIOS LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO!

¿Qué voy a hacer!? No puedo seguir con esto. El chico que me encanta, lo tengo de compañero de cuarto, y él piensa que soy un raro, bueno YA BELLA SUPERALO, el lo debe de hacer, no se puede quedar traumado por todo el semestre que lo tengas,..no seria normal o si?!

Bueno, desempaque mis cosas, y me fui a la primera clase, bueno no era clase era entrenamiento, esta escuela por lo que se caracterizaba era por ser demasiado estricta para los entrenamientos, eran 4 horas de las 8 de entrenamiento, espero no ponerme realmente como hombre, con tanto ejercicio que haga aquí..bueno en fin, me fui al entrenamiento, y Dios tenían que estar como profesores, el idiota de Newton, mi primo ('de cariño') Jasper y mi dios griego Edward, ok, esto será interesante…

El entrenamiento realmente era duro, no sé cómo podían soportar tanto ejercicio…Dios ya no aguantaba, primero Edward, luego el entrenamiento, y después, que nadie me quería en la academia, porque era raro…y nuevo. No sé porque pero tengo demasiada mala suerte. Hoy, solo por diversión el estúpido de Newton, pregunto, más bien eligió, quien haría el doble de un ejercicio, el que él quisiera, y como siempre, me escogió a mí! MALDICION! Ya no aguantaba y todavía por diversión hacer ejercicio porque al otro se le ocurrió! NO! NO!

Desafortunadamente, Newton eligió el ejercicio, en el que te ponen una barra, y tienes que poner los brazos en la barra, hacer un esfuerzo enorme, y subir y bajar, y el idiota todavía nos dijo, que teníamos que hacer 25!!! NO, MORIRE!, no podre! Espera, CLARO QUE PUEDO! VINE AQUÍ A DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY FUERTE! Y NO SOY COMO LO QUE ELLOS DICEN!, puso competencia y me puso de pareja a Ben, otro chico que oí era su segundo año..

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, hice las 25 y todos me aplaudieron, las hice mas rápido que Ben!! SI! le gane a Ben, gracias a Dios ya no soy un tonto o un pervertido..! ALGO BUENO TENIA QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Pasaron las clases, y me fui al cuarto, donde ya estaba Edward. Ahhh esto no se termina!

—Ah, hola Swan, veo que eres fuerte, muy bien hecho en el entrenamiento.

—Gracias, señor..-asi le teníamos que decir a los sargentos o militares, mayores y la lista sigue…

—Puedes llamarme Edward- me dijo acercándome la mano, la estreché, mas otra vez esa misma sensación, NOO PUEDE SER! Sentí miles de descargas eléctricas, y al parecer él también, pues los 2 al mismo tiempo, quitamos la mano.

—Perdon…-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron las horas, Edward se durmió, y por fin era mi tiempo de ir a las duchas! GRACIAS A DIOS!, podía bañarme,..lo tenía que hacer cuando todos- eso significaba todos los estudiantes de la academia- estuvieran dormidos , y consideraba que ya estaban dormidos, pues ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Me fui a las regaderas y por fin tuve tiempo de quitarme todo! Las vendas, las patillas, la peluca, todo, y darme un relajante baño! Termine y cuando llegue al cuarto, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Edward, y gracias a Dios no lo desperté. Dios, no podía dejar de verlo, era demasiado perfecto, hasta cuando dormía, se veía tan relajado, tan sexy, tan guapo! Necesitare ayuda para poder vivir con él, después de todo lo que paso hoy, el incidente de los tampones; gracias Dios que me salvaste con lo del entrenamiento.

Fue interesante el primer día en la academia, y así seria en todo el semestre, así que espero que esto funcione…como lo planeamos.

**Que les pareció el tercer cap! Espero que les guste, lo siento si me tarde en actualizar es que no tenia tiempo, con la escuela, y todo se me complico pero no duden lo terminare, es algo que si terminare!  
por favor dejen reviews, si les gusto o no, sugerencias…lo que sea.**

**sandraa'**


End file.
